The Beautiful People
by Death's Angel 3000yrs
Summary: Deadpool saves our chubby bunny from a group of idiots, punches some guys defending our chubby bunny yet again, and we have a cute fluffy part at the end. As always with Deadpool, there are fourth wall breaks. Rating for swears


**A/N: Just to say, there is no Vanessa in this storyline, or if you want to, those two broke up. I wrote this before the second Deadpool came out, and yes, I have yet to see the movie. It is on my list of catching up.**

* * *

"Hey fat ass! Where do you think you're going?!" Y/n looked behind her to see a group of boys following her down the alley that she had to cross to go home. She had always regreted living in a bad part of the city, and now her fears were coming true.

"He was talking to you, the least you could do is say hi, fat ass." Another one of the all male group called.

Y/n tried to walk forward, but one of the group ran ahead of her and cut her off, effectively trapping her in the alley.

"So fat ass, wanna talk to us now?" Y/n realized that they were either drunk or on some type of drugs.

Y/n went to reach for the mace she kept in her messenger bag, but it was taken off her shoulders before she could find it, and the contents dumped on the ground, a few of her belongings broken and ruined.

She was afraid to cry out, but she did so anyway. but her scream was cut off by one of the boys covering her mouth.

Before the group of boys could do anything, a red and black blur came down upon them from a rooftop.

"Hello boys, I hope your not being mean to this lovely lady right here." The figure said as he stood up to his full height.

The boys' eyes immediately darted to the mass of weapons that the figure was wearing and promptly ran away, one of them pushing over Y/n in their haste.

"Damn it!" The masked figure whined. "I was really hoping that I could cut one of them."

Y/n stayed silent as the masked man looked down at her. "Anywho, are you alright? I saw what they did, and heard what they said. You really shouldn't take their words to heart, you are beautifully plush. Now what did they break?"

Y/n sat frozen as she watched the masked man look at and put away the things that had spilt on the ground. He wrote down a list of her items on a notepad that he had pulled seemingly out of nowhere.

He stood after a few moments and handed Y/n her bag. "My name is Deadpool by the way, well my fake name. I'll be sure to replace everything that was broken or damaged. I would offer to walk you back to your place, but you seem a bit spooked, so I'll stay here, and you can yell my name if you run into anymore trouble. Okay?"

Y/n nodded, wide eyed and ran. For some reason unknown to her, she looked back when she reached the end of the alleyway, but Deadpool had already disappeared.

Unbeknownst to her, Deadpool was following her from the rooftops to make sure that she got home safely. He felt oddly drawn to her, for a reason he could not fathom.

"Actually, my dear author and readers, it might be because of my mutation, but I'm not entirely certain." Deadpool mumbled, trying to keep quiet while following Y/n.

After she had made it safely to her apartment, he began to place calls to Weasle and a few others who would be able to get what Y/n needed in a short period of time. He didn't give an address, as he wanted to be the one to deliver her things to her, maybe with a note too.

* * *

After a night of uneasy sleep, Y/n woke, grateful that it was Saturday nd she didn't need to go to class. College was not something she wanted to deal with after the previous night.

When she went to grab her mail, she found a box in front of the door with an envelope on top that was addressed to her without a return address. She carefully brought it in and placed it on her kitchen counter. With the same care she opened the box first, deciding it could be the most dangerous of the two.

She found, surprisingly, replacements for her phone and laptop, both of which had been broken the night previous, as well as a new copy of her textbook and a new notebook as replacements for the ones that had been soiled by the dirty alley. She finally got to the envelope that was left with the box. In it were several papers, one of which being a note left by Deadpool.

_Hey Y/n, _

_ Sorry about the creepy name thing. I __skimmed it off your ID, like I did your address, again, sorry. Anyways, here is the stuff that was messed up last night. As for the laptop and phone, I had a couple of friends of mine write up some instructions on how to transfer your hardrive from laptop to laptop, and the same for your phone. I already put my number in the new phone (wink), so let me know if you need anything. _

_Love,_

_Deadpool_

_P.S. My real name is Wade Wilson. _

Deciding that she was too broke to try to return the supplies given to her and try to buy her own, she carefully followed the instructions that accompanied the note. Se was glad that she didn't loose any files or passwords. Strangely enough, she kept Wade's number on her phone.

Gifts and notes kept showing up at her door periodically. A few of them were things that she needed, other things that she wanted from Internet browsing. A few times she had found her groceries stocked or a new and nicer piece of furniture in her apartment. She didn't know what Wade's motives were for getting her all this stuff, but most of it, she didn't mind, so she didn't call the police or try to change her locks.

* * *

"Can you not write that I'm going to scare her, because I really don't want to." Wade begged the author while standing outside Y/n's door, but the author made no such promises to Wade.

"Damn it." Wade mumbled. He stood outside Y/n's door, mask on and a bouquet of flowers in his hands, and knocks.

Y/n opened the door, eyes wide when she saw him. She nearly stuttered out a, "Hi."

Wade hands the flowers to Y/n, who buries her nose in their sweet fragrance while Wade talked. "I think you are beautiful, and I would be honored if you would go on a date with me. I can't take you to a fancy restaurant, or anywhere public really, because of my face, but there's this bar where I have some stuff set up, if you would like to join me?"

Y/n' cheeks grew rosy. "Sure, so I need to change?"

Wade looked at Y/n's outfit, which was simply ripped jeans and a Nirvana T-shirt. "Nah, what your wearing is fine, put a jacket on, and put some shoes on, and we'll go. It's in walking distance."

* * *

Wade sat with Y/n at the bar, enjoying the takeout that one of the other patrons had ran and gotten. Weasle was keeping some chocolate pies in the fridge for later. The other patrons were keeping their talking and violence low, as not to disturb the two, respectful for their fellow assassin finally finding a girl.

Wade was enjoying his time with Y/n, and Y/n was enjoying her time with him as well; oddly enough to her, she was relaxed in the midst of the assassins. That is, until one overly energetic one came to sit down next to Wade.

Kyle was a new patron to the bar, and had taken a shining to Wade, much to his annoyance. While the other assassins were glad that it wasn't them, they pitied Wade at the same time. Kyle was infuriating enough that the assassins placed bets on when Wade would kill him.

Kyle sat down next to Wade, oblivious the unspoken agreement between the other patrons to leave Wade and his girl alone by not sitting at the bar. Nudging Wade with his elbow, Kyle spoke, ignoring the fact that Wade was already in conversation. "Hey, so I was wondering if you think the job I took is a good one."

Wade knew from experience that the kid couldn't be waved off, so he politely excused himself to Y/n before begrudgingly answering the kid. I don't care. Right now, I am trying to have a nice night with my date, so would you kindly fuck off."

Kyle looked around Wade to Y/n. "Oh. She's a bit too big to be pretty, don't you think?"

Within a quick second, Wade was off his stool, punching Kyle against the bar. Y/n jumped up from her stool and put a hand on Wade's shoulder, stopping him as he turned to face her.

"Please stop. It's not worth it, and he's not entirely wrong." Y/n said quietly.

"What?!" Wade dropped Kyle in shock. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kyle run out and a few of the other patrons follow him.

"He is wrong. You are absolutely gorgeous, and your plush just adds to your beauty." Wade spoke, holding Y/n's hands in his.

"Wade's right, you are beautiful darling, not that I'd take you from Wade." One of the patrons said, and a chorus of agreements sounded throughout the room.

Y/n blushed, not knowing what to say. Weasle saw the tension on Y/n, so he decided to break it.

"Well, I think you two deserve some desert." He said as he placed a plate of chocolate pie between their seats.

* * *

Wade and Y/n continued to have dates, sometimes at the bar, at her apartment, or on rooftops. He also kept watch for her on her wa home, making sure that she wouldn't be bothered by anyone idiotic. Kyle was effectively taken care of by the others in the bar, and was now sitting at the bottom of a river somewhere.

It was another one of their dates when they had finished eating and settled on the couch as Y/n was picking out a movie when she asked a question. "Can I see your face?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Wade stuttered.

"Why not? Your face can't be uglier than mine."

"Hey, your face is absolutely gorgeous. It's my face you should be worried about. I really don't want to scare you off." Wade said as Y/n sat down next to him.

"Please." She reached up, but hesitated to touch, wanting Wade's permission first.

He sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Wade bowed his head as she reached up to the edge of the mask and slowly took it off of Wade. His eyes were closed as he felt the mask come completely off, Y/n setting it to the side. He felt her fingers ghost over his cheeks and head.

"Will you open your eyes?" She asked, hands moved to hold his cheeks.

Wade opened his eyes to meet hers. Instead of seeing hate, disgust, or fear, he only saw love and acceptance.

She smiled. "If it's any consolation, you are very handsome."

He chuckled. "Thank you. May I kiss you?"

"Yes."

* * *

**A/n: There you are my loves! I know this is a longer one, but I wanted to have an emphasis of "you are plush and beautiful." I know that unlike what these fics may seem, one "You are beautiful and plush" is not enough to stop those nasty thoughts about chubby body selves, so the repetitive emphasis is something that I thought was needed. :-)**


End file.
